


Judgmental, Jumpy

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, not really oc children but there's a kid that's not canon, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Severa and Lucina go on a walk with their daughter, but right after they're separated, Severa makes a mistake.Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week July 2019Prompt: July 19th - Terror





	Judgmental, Jumpy

Lucina had fought dragons, thousands of undead creatures, and crossed universes on a regular basis. Even after all that, she hadn’t felt true terror until now. Right next to her, was their daughter, Datura. About ten feet away, Severa was sternly berating a small child who bore a striking similarity Datura, but who most certainly belonged to someone else.

She squinted at Lucina, “Hey mommy? What’s mom doing over there?”

“Something that we’re going to put a stop to.” Lucina smiled tersely, then power-walked towards Severa.

“And that’s why you always ask permission before jumping into the fountain, okay?” The kid held out her hands, “Wow! That’s a lot of coins!”

“Severa!” Lucina held up her and Datura’s hands, “Hello!” She literally couldn’t think of anything to say, this was the worst, there’s even someone sprinting towards them. Severa’s face froze in a grim grin, and she started backing away from the kid. 

A tall woman wearing a wide-brimmed hat stomped next to the child and shouted at Severa, “What are you doing to her?!” She dropped down to get a closer look, “Did you force her to collect pocket change for you?! Bella, did they teach you how to pickpocket?!”

“NO! Of course not! She pulled it out of the fountain!” Severa’s face was already getting red. Lucina put a hand on her shoulder, she whispered,

“Make sure to apologize.”

“Right, right.” Severa bowed, “And, I’m sorry for the confusion! Bella looked kinda like our own daughter.”

“Hmph! Bella, did this lady do anything strange to you?”

Bella glanced at Severa. Lucina squeezed Datura’s hand by accident. Severa and Lucina weren’t exactly wearing the highest-class outfits. It was unacceptable to live as if they were guaranteed a spot in the palace, even though Chrom would never dream of outcasting them. In fact, he had pleaded with them to stay. Lucina didn’t want to do that. She wanted this world’s Lucina to grow up her own person. And because of that, they lived a commoner’s life.

Bella glanced at Severa, and said,

“She told me not to play in the fountain. That was weird.”

“At least she’s somewhat responsible. Bella, you should follow this lady’s advice, and DON’T play in the fountain!”

Severa growled, “Somewhat? Whatever.”

Lucina guided Severa and her daughter away from the woman. Datura glared at the fountain, “So…” She looked at Lucina extremely sweetly, an expression that Lucina only saw during their happiest moments, “That other girl got to play in the fountain, can I?”

“Oh, of course-”

“Not! Of course not!” Severa elbowed Lucina, “Sorry, Datura, you can’t play in the fountain because it’s very dirty, and it’d be impolite.”

“Aw! What’s politeness got to do with it!”

Severa shifted over and held Datura’s other hand, “I’ll tell you a secret. Everyone else wants to play in that fountain, too.”

Datura gasped.

“But because our society is repressive and unfair, nobody gets to play in the fountain.”

Datura gasped again.

“So instead we have to grin and bear it. Can you do that for me, Datura?”

She nodded slowly. Lucina gave Severa a weird look, then whispered,

“You wanted to play in the fountain?”

Severa looked a little panicked, “Yeah? Don’t you?”

Lucina nodded slowly, then stared into the middle distance. They’d take their time getting home, perhaps pass by a garden just for fun. That’s something that Lucina could always count on Severa being. Extremely fun. Even years after they first got together, she found new ways to have fun, to frolic around, and to absolutely terrify her.

**Author's Note:**

> they're both autistic because i said so. also if you don't want to play in a park's fountain you're a liar and a fraud  
> the flower datura is also called a moon lily
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
